Heart:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: It's a Love Story, Pure & Simple, Please R&R, I would really appreciate it, It's a Face & Tawnia Story, Please Enjoy! IT'S COMPLETED!


A-Team: Heart:

**Hannibal Smith knew that his Lt. is miserable lately, he already talked to Murdock, & B.A., & they knew that he is in love with Tawnia, but he is too chicken to do something about it.**

**The Silver-Haired Colonel caught his Lt. looking out the window of his Penthouse Apartment; he decided to talk to Face about his problem once & for all. He walked over where the Handsome Conman is sitting.**

**Hannibal sat down, & Face was surprised, Hannibal simply said this.**

Hannibal: I know you are in love with Tawnia, Face, I know that the heart can't help it, I talked to the guys, & it's ok, I am lifting the rule, I can't protect you forever. So, I am ordering you take care of your problem.

**Face smiled his grin, & Hannibal thought it was nice to see, the Conman simply said this smiling in response to his Colonel's Order.**

Face (smiling): Yes, Sir, But I am gonna need help with what I have planned.

**Hannibal smiled & nodded, they went out to do Face's Romantic Evening.**

**A couple of nights later, Face got the courage to invite Tawnia over for dinner, & to tell her how he feels about her.**

**She came over as Face puts the wine they are drinking on the Set Table, he opened the door, & he was greeted by her beauty, she looked so beautiful in a Baby Blue Skirt, & Matching Halter Top. He led her in, & they sat down & ate the wonderful meal.**

**As they were eating, Face was thinking about how he is feeling about being in Tawnia's Presence, this is what he was thinking.**

_Face (thinking): If I sit one more second longer, being near her, I will be dead in a week._

**Tawnia was having her own thoughts & this is what she was thinking of.**

_Tawnia (thinking): I don't stand a chance; I don't get the Good-looking Guys._

**They decided it was now or never, so Face went first to tell her his feelings about her.**

Face: Tawnia, I am in love with you, I been in love with you, since we first met, I never thought I would never meet anyone, who is beautiful & pure, til I met you, I promise that if you give me a chance, I will open myself, & be honest with you, cause I don't want anyone else in my life, I want & need you, Tawnia Baker, what do you say? I am giving you my heart, Hannibal says we can date.

**Tawnia was choked up with emotion, she held it back, she smiled at Face, & this is what she said to him.**

Tawnia (smiling): I am so touched by your words, Face, I will give you a chance, cause I am in love with you too, I want to give my heart to you too, I promise to be true, loyal, supportive, & comforting when you need it.

**Face smiled & leaned in & kissed her, & then the kiss turned passionate, Face led her to the rug with the Comforters, & Pillows. They lay down by the Fireplace, where they shedding their clothes off. Face couldn't get the buttons undone, he didn't care he had another one of these shirts, Tawnia just ripped the shirt clean off of him, & the Friction made him groan with passion.**

**The Brown-Haired Beauty went to his Neck, & attacks it, she made her way down with her Hot Lips, & when she got to his Nipples, she went to work on them, teasing, licking, & pinching them, til they got hard. Face groaned this out.**

Face (groaning): Oh, God, Tawnia, I want you now!

**She smiled at that, she continued her actions, & made her way down lower, she tugged his Dress Pants & Silk Black Boxers down, she took him into her Mouth, & he was moaning & squirming, when she teased & added suction, he spilled his seed into her Mouth, & released his orgasm.**

**After he caught his breath, Tawnia torturously made her way back up his body, & they spent that time kissing.**

**Afterwards Face got to have his fun; he went to work on her body, from her Perky Nipples & down to her womanhood. He turned her over, & entered her, she grabbed his shaft, & timed it to his thrusts, by that time, they were both panting, & sweaty, & they each screamed out the other's name.**

Face (shouting): Oh, God, Tawnia, Oh, Tawniaaaa!

Tawnia (screaming): Faceeee!

**They released each other, & broke out of the embrace; they made love, til it got heated again.**

**Their Second Round ended them collapsing, Face put his head on Tawnia's shoulder, & start to cry, & tremble.**

**Tawnia felt this, & was concerned; she looked at her lover, & asked him what was wrong.**

Tawnia: Face, What's wrong, Baby? You have no reason to be sorry, or felt ashamed of what happened, I wanted this too.

**Face did not say a word, Tawnia knew that he needed a couple of minutes, & then he said whispering to her, after he composed himself.**

Face (whispering): I wanted this too, Love, I love you, Tawnia Baker.

**Tawnia smiled, knowing how hard it was for Face to open up, & his heart, she held him closer, & said this as she kissed him.**

Tawnia (smiling, as she kissed Face): I love you too, Templeton Peck.

**Suddenly feel the coldness, she covered their bodies up, with a comforter nearby, they shared one more kiss, & they fell asleep by the Roaring Fire in the Fireplace.**

_End of Heart._


End file.
